In The Book
by winrykatbell
Summary: Alex Keller gets sent to the Harry potter world. What will he change? Who will she befriend? And who sent her there? T because I'm Paranoid. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading! I know this is short, but I hope to make the next chapters longer.**

Alexandria Keller sat in her room reading. That was all she seemed to do in her friends opinion. Alexandria (or Alex as her friends called her ) was a thirteen year girl who was obsessed with the _Harry Potter series_. She couldn't get enough of it- Alex had even got her room painted Slytherin green ( she believed Slytherin was just misunderstood). When she was alone Alex sometimes ranted to the Umbridge in her head about how evil her methods were. You know, the usual stuff. This especially happened when ever Alex read the fifth book.

On this particular night, Alex was wishing she two things. One, to get away from her four annoying brothers for at least a week, and two, to be able to change the books. This happened often, but tonight something compelled her to say some 'magic' words. " Hokas Pokus." Alex said halfheartedly. After a while she laughed a herself and said " Ina Boockolina." Suddenly she felt a gust of wind, and the room was spinning! Then just as suddenly it started, it stopped. All was black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a dark cave an old man was panting. "If she does this right her magic will be unbound and she'll save a boy from a horrible fate." The next morning the police found him dead. The autopsy results showed no cause of death, and people concluded he must have died from old age-truthfully he died of magical exhaustion.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta KamaUzu. Sorry for the slow update, but I'm finished with the third chapter and will send it to my beta soon.**

By the time Alex woke up she wasn't in her bedroom any more. In fact she was in what looked like a hospital room. Only instead of having one or two beds, it had seven. Each on each side of the large room, and it kind of reminded her of the Hogwarts hospital wing.  
Before Alex could make anymore observations, a women with gray hair came running out of the office at the end of the room.

"Your awake! You should have gotten me, Dear. How are you?" The woman asked.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch." she answered as Alex looked at her like she was insane.

"Sure, and I'm a fairy." Alex mocked and Madam Pomfry looked at her shocked, before Alex continued."Next you will start saying is Hogwarts is real."

Before she could say any more an old man walked in. "Ah, it looks like our guest is awake." He said.

Madam Pomfry ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Why don't you believe in Hogwarts?" The man asked., and Alex gave him the same look she gave Madam Pomfrey. "Hogwarts is a made up school in a fictional book. My name is Alexandria Keller in case you wanted to know."

Surprise and a little disbelief shot across the man's face before he introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He then explained that her grandmother sent her to the parallel universe where she grew up, and told her that she was a pure blooded witch and the sole heir to The most ancient and most noble house of Keller and the most ancient house of Schonhiet. Alex understandably didn't believe him at first, but when she got up she noticed some changes that couldn't have happened naturally.

"I'm eleven!" She exclaimed.

"You weren't before? Time must go faster there so when you came back your body changed to fit your correct age." Dumbledore informed her. Now Alex had no choice but to believe him.

**Days Later...**

Over the days Alex befriended almost all of the teachers except for Professor Snape, but at least he didn't hate her so that was a good thing. She didn't tell anyone she knew the future. Only how she read a book about Hogwarts. They probably thought it was a history book that her mother brought with her.

At July 31, Alex took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron with strict instructions to wait for Hagrid and Harry. They were pretty easy to find considering after a few minutes of being there crowd circled them.

After the crowed dispersed Alex ran up to them. "Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore told me to meet you here." Alex said.

"Of course. 'Arry this is Alex. She is the girl I told you about." Hagrid said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Alex said holding out her hand. When Harry grabbed it Alex pulled him toward they courtyard with Hagrid following behind. When Hagrid opened the passage way Alex stood shocked for a minute, before pulling him toward Gringots.

In the bank, a goblin bowed to Alex so she bowed back, which made the goblin freeze with shock. When they were all inside Hagrid gave Alex her key so she could go to her vault while he took Harry to his vault.

However, because she didn't know where to go, Alex went up to a free teller. "Excuse me, but can I get to my vault. My name is Alexandria Keller." Alex asked politely.

The goblin was shocked for a second before he got his wits. "Normally I'd just ask for your key, but since the Keller family has been missing for almost eleven years I need to do an identity test." The goblin replied before he brought out a piece of parchment and a knife. "prick your finger and let some blood drop on to this parchment."

Alex did so and what looked like a family tree formed. The goblin nodded before he yelled "Sharptooth!"

After a few moments, another goblin came up to them. "Take Ms. Keller to the Keller vaults." He told Sharptooth.

Before he left, Alex turned to the Goblin and called a "Thank you!"over her shoulder as Sharptooth led her toward the carts.

"Your name is Sharptooth right? My name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex."

Sharptooth looked at her funny. "You aren't like other witches, are you?"

Alex smiled. "I like to think that." Sharptooth was going to reply, but they arrived at her vault, which contained tons of Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts. Alex grabbed what she needed and went back up to the main part of the bank.

"Thank you Sharptooth" She yelled before leaving with Harry and Hagrid.

As they left the bank, the group went to the robes shop, but before they went into the robe shop Hagrid said he was going to stop at the Leaky Cauldron, so they should go alone.

"Hello Dears. Hogwarts?" A lady greeted them as they walked in. She led them to the fitting room. Alex waited as she sat in a chair with Harry and Draco Malfoy. She zoned out for a moment until Draco started talking about muggleborns.

"Can you imagine not knowing about magic until you get your letter?" Draco asked.

"I can." Alex spoke up. "I'm a pureblood, but I grew up as a muggle because my mother and I were in hiding in America." Alex knew that wasn't the whole truth, but she wasn't about to tell Draco about parallel universes, and at least that shut him up for the rest of the time they were there.

**A few Hours Later...**

After Alex got all of her school supplies and it was finally time for her to get her wand. She let Mr. Olivander get his weirdness out on Harry before it was her turn. "Ms. Keller, I'm wasn't sure if I would get you." He said in his creepy tone. "Sadly neither of you parents got their wands here. Any way let's get started." He grabbed a few wands for Alex to try.

She tried at least twenty wands before Olivander went deep into the shop. When he came back out he had a box covered in dust. "This box has been here since before I was born. Maybe it finally has chosen some one."

Alex took the wand in to her hand. Her whole body filled with joy and warmth. She waved her wand and flowers bloomed all around her and a rainbow appeared over her head. Olivander beamed at this.  
"How much?" Alex asked.

"My father told me if in fifty years no one got that wand the person it chose would get it for free. That was fifty five years ago. Just please take care of it. That wand has a caladrius feather core, holly wood, and is 10 inches long." Olivander said still grinning.

"Thanks, Mr. Olivander." She called after she left. Hagrid wanted to get Harry a present so while he was distracted Alex got Harry the prank book he wanted.

Before she had to floo back to Hogwarts, she pulled Harry to the side. "Happy birthday Harry! Just read through all of your main course books before reading this." Alex said smiling as she gave him the book.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." He said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. That's what friends are for." She replied. Harry's face lit at the word friends.

"Bye Harry!" Alex waved before disappearing into the flames.

**Thanks for reading. A caladrius is a snow white bird from Roman mythology. It takes any sickness onto its self and fly's away to dispose of the sickness thus curing its self.**

**Now to answer some questions you might have.**

**Why did Alex need to say magic words wen the man sent her to HP universe?**

**A. Because he needed to latch on to her magic.**

**Who is the man.**

**A. Her great uncle**

** did she end up in the infirmary?**

**A. She was found unconscious on Hogwarts ground so she was brought there.**

**Review on any Questions and tell me what house you want Alex in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. Muse struck and I rewrote the beginning. Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed. A special thanks to my wonderful, beta KamaUza!

_Alex's____P.O.V_.

September 1st came faster than I expected. I was going to go on the Hogwarts Express I could get the 'full Hogwarts experience. Professor Mcgonagall apperated me to an alley near Kings Cross and gave me my ticket. After saying my good byes I walked into the station. After a few minutes I saw the Weasleys enter. Soon after Harry walked up to me.

'_I'm changing things already.' _I thought.

"Do you know how to get on to the platform?" Harry asked with a blush.

"Yes. Just run into that barrier." I replied. "I'm sorry. I forgot to remind Hagrid to tell you."

"It's fine. I'll see you later." With that he Walkesd threw the barrier with just a moments hesitation.

I soon followed, and casually walked through the barrier.

**On the train...**

When I got on the train and made my, but just as I got there Fred and George walked out of it.

"Fred, George, I need to speak with you." They turned and looked at me.

Fred (?) turned to George(?). "I think the firstie wants to talk to us George."

George turned to Fred. "I think so too, Fred." He replied.

"Yes, I want to talk to you and your mind tricks you use to confuse your friends and family won't work on me." They looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" Fred started.

"What do you want to talk about?" George added.

"And how do we know your to be trusted?" Fred finished.

I sighed. "I'm Alex Keller, I know you have the Marauder's Map, and I know the identities of all of the names, on it. Is that enough proof?" They just nodded with there mouths hanging open. "Good. I wanted to tell you that you are awesome. I would love to do a prank with you some time, but I also want to warn you.

When both of them gave me a confused look, I sighed again. "Pranking is cool, but if you target only one person then it becomes bullying. That is what happened to the Marauders, and they made Professor Snape the foul mooded and angry man you two know now. And like I said, pranking is awesome and can make people laugh, but if you do mean things, like how you turned your brother's teddy bear into a spider, you can scar people for life."

With that I walked into the compartment and greeted Harry. "Hi Harry. Can I sit with you? I don't know anyone else."

"Sure Alex." He said as I turned to Ron.

"You must be a Weasley. I was just talking to your brothers, they seem nice... Oh! My name is Alexandria by the way, but you can call me Alex." I said holding out my hand. Ron looked at it for a minute before taking it and shaking it.

"I'm Ron." Ron said as I sat down.

After I sat down I zoned out while Ron and Harry had their conversation (which I already knew it any way). When the sweet cart lady came by and asked if we wanted any sweets, and like I guessed: Ron declined, having brought a mushy sandwich. And Harry bought a bit of everything.

I just bought a chocolate frog since I wasn't really hungry, and a few minutes later when Neville came by, I decided to help him.

"I'll help you. What's your name?" I asked, trying to keep up my appearance.

"Neville Longbottom." He answered.

"My name is Alex, it's nice to meet you Neville." I said. "And for your toad, have you tried asking one of the older kids if they could summon him?"

"No I didn't think of that." Neville replied blushing.

"Don't worry. I saw a teacher do it before I left so I thought it might work. You probably haven't seen someone do it recently so it didn't come to mind." I smiled before we went to find a perfect and ask if he or she could summon Neville's toad.

"What is the toad's name?" the perfect asked once we found him.

"Trevor." Neville replied.

"Accio Trevor the toad." He said right before Trevor came zooming around the corner.

"Trevor! Thank you!" Neville said when Trevor was put in his hand, and at the same time, Hermione came from around the corner looking both angry and sad.

"I found Trevor!" Neville told her with joy while she smiled.

"Good for you. I told you he would show up..." She said before looking at me. "And whose this?" She asked.

"My name is Alexandria, but my friends call me Alex. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?" I told her holding out my hand for the third time that day.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you too." Hermione said with a grin before she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I love your hair by the way, I always wanted curly hair. I need to change so I'll see you later." I said before walking toward my compartment. In the corner of my eye I saw Hermione beam.

_**Few**_**_minutes_** _**Later**_**...**

**No Ones P.O.V:**

After getting her clothes, Alex went to the bathroom and changed them on. However, on the way back she bumped into Draco Malfoy...Literally.

"Watch were your going!" He snapped before he looked at Alex. "Your the girl from the robes shop! I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is-" He started before getting interrupted.

"Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). Your father was acused of being a Deatheater and claimed Imperius. I will excuse your anti-muggleborn talk in the robe shop because you grew up learning it, but if you don't learn better I can't ever be your friend or ally. My name is Alexandria by the way." She said before walking off, leaving Draco for the first time (But certainly not the last) stunned and speechless.

By the time she got back to the compartment they were almost at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had already changed and were currently chatting about something she didn't catch.

"Did you find the toad?" Harry asked her as she sat down.

"Yes. We asked an older student to summon it... And I also got a new friend by the way." Alex told him.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger." Alex answered before Ron looked at her like she told him that the moon was made of cheese. "She's really nice and smart, and she reminds me of my mom." Alex got a sad look in her eye that only Harry caught. It was true though. Hermione always reminded her of her mom. Especially when she got older.

"We met her too. I think we got off on the wrong foot though." Harry said awkwardly.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ron asked trying to change the subject, but Alex knew what happened anyway.

"I don't really care. I don't know what house my parents were in so I don't have a preference there. I wouldn't mind Slytherin." Alex answered before Ron choked on a chocolate frog.

"WHAT?!" Ron all but shrieked resulting both Alex and Harry to cover their ears. "Slytherins are evil for goodness sake's!" Ron said. Alex stared at him.

"Says who?" Alex asked. "Slytherin is the house of the ambitious and cunning, not 'evilness'! And while it is true that some of them are brats, but all of the houses have pros and cons. For the other houses, Ravenclaws strive for knowledge, but they usually like to compete to see who is smarter, and I don't want to compete to be the smartest. Gryffindor symbolizes bravery, but at the same time they do have the tendency to be rash and sometimes big headed. Hufflepuff symbolizes kindness and loyalty, but at the same time it accepts everyone that can't be sorted into the other houses. So there may be bullies in it as well."

"You-know-who was in Slytherin!" Ron said in a last ditch effort.

"Voldemort?" Alex asked as Ron shuddered at the name. "Then what about Merlin? He was also in Slytherin. I read it in a book, and I even asked a portrait of one of the first headmasters. He said Merlin was in his year." Alex finished smiling while Ron stared a her.

Alex relaxed a bit, knowing that Harry probably won't blindly go in to Gryffindor now, but at the same time she didn't want him to think he had to go in Griffindor so that he makes Ron happy. However before she could think of a way, Harry's question brought her back to reality.

"How did you talk to a portrait?" Harry asked "Back in Diagon Alley you said you were raised as a muggle... And come to think of it, how did you know about the houses?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would asked ask questions. "Alex sighed before she continued "Due to certain... _Circumstances_... I have been living in Hogwarts since July 25.

"You mean we can stay at Hogwarts during the summer?" Harry asked with excitement (to the point he was almost bouncing). Alex shifted awkwardly.

"I don't know really, it was a total accident that I got there in the first place, and I was unconscious for a few days. They think I accidentally apperated there or something." Alex answered with her cover story she made with Dumbledore (he decided that she needed a cover story for situations like this). Ron looked at her gobsmacked while Harry just looked confused.

"What is apperation?" He asked before Ron went on to explain what apperation was. A few minutes later, the train pulled to a stop seconds after Ron finished. Alex got out of the train and looked around with a smile as she got off the train.

She was starting her first year of Hogwarts.

Please review. What house do you want Alex to be in? What pairings do you want? Thanks for reading!


End file.
